This disclosure is directed to apparatus for use in induction well logging apparatus. An induction well logging system utilizes a sonde which supports a transmitter coil (one or more) to generate a magnetic field in the formations adjacent to the well borehole. The sonde further supports one or more receiver coils which pick up formation coupled induced signals which are subsequently processed. These induced signals contain data regarding the nature of the adjacent formations. In the usual course, a receiver signal is amplified, supplied to a phase sensitive detector and then filtered. The filtered signal is provided through telemetry to the surface. In the normal operation of an induction logging system, the phase sensitive detector (PSD) is operated at about a 20 kilohertz rate. This detection system converts the received signal to an in-phase signal component and also a quadrature phase component. Changes in phase shift either in the high-gain amplifier, phase sensitive detector, or gating circuits which sequence the detector results in inaccurate data. Some changes can arise as a result of electronic component drift or degradation as the system is exposed to elevated temperature downhole. Specifically, the error mechanism may be changes in transistor switching times in the phase sensitive detector switches or delays in the onset of the leading edge of each half cycle in the gating signal. For these and several other reasons, the quality of the measurement is degraded. This reduces the accuracy of the measurements which are obtained from the induction logging system, especially when small in-phase signals are being measured in the presence of relatively large quadrature signals.